1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to color cameras, and more particularly, to a 1-chip color camera having a color separation circuit for processing signals from a solid-state imaging device where the device includes photoelectric conversion elements arranged in an array corresponding to color filters themselves being arranged in an array according to the color difference sequential system.
2. Description of the Background Art
A CCD (Charge Coupled Device) widely today as an imaging device in a color camera simply changes the amplitude of a signal to output depending upon the brightness of received light and does not include any color information in its output signal. Some device is necessary such as using optical means to filter light coming into the CCD in order to obtain color information.
In a color camera for home use, a so-called 1-chip image pickup system to extract three primary color signals from a single CCD is employed and a so-called simultaneous color imaging system using a color filter array on the light receiving side of the CCD is also employed.